


Your Sweater is Free Real Estate

by yeosinnerz



Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jeonghan is a sweater stealer and is only ashamed when confronted, Jeonghan runs his small business !!!!, Jihan just being cute boyfriends, Joshua doesn't care lol, M/M, Prompt Fic, Seungkwan is briefly mentioned and he has a kid lol, Slice of Life, Support your local small businesses kids, Sweaters, Yangyang is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: Jeonghan steals Joshua's sweater.That's it, that's the fic, aside from the Post Office scene.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Your Sweater is Free Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :>
> 
> twitter- chansnonnie  
> tumblr- chansnonnie.tumblr.com
> 
> (still don't have a clue how to embed links)
> 
> (june 4 update: i have learned how to embed links)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosinnerz?s=09)  
> [my tumblr](nayeonzzz.tumblr.com)

Joshua, at the beginning of their relationship, had made it rather clear that his clothes weren't to be worn by Jeonghan. 

The reason was unknown, Jeonghan just assumed that he was afraid that Jeonghan would spill coffee on them, or rip them, but never face to face questioned Joshua about it when they were together. 

That never did stop him from stealing a hoodie from him every once in awhile, when Joshua was at work and not able to see his boyfriend prance around in the oversize sweater. Both of them didn't have much of a size difference anyways, but Joshua always seemed to own sweaters a size too big for him. It was nice, just to wear something of Joshua's. Even with the clothes sharing ban. 

It made his heart flutter, the rush of adrenaline in breaking a rule that was placed and enforced all the time. Since Joshua worked long days at the physician's office, and Jeonghan from home, Jeonghan always got to get his fill of sweater wearing before Joshua returned. Jeonghan enjoyed breaking the rules, while Joshua did not. They made it work, even if there were some disagreements between them. 

With that being said, it was just about twelve by the time Jeonghan woke up. Joshua had left hours prior, his side of the bed made and his pyjamas folded up at the end of the bed. The window was open, the heat of the afternoon sun in his bedroom, the light of the sun on his face. 

He rolled out of bed half an hour later, having had time to wake up and check on his social networks for anything new. Joshua had sent him a 'good morning' text at nine, and then a 'good afternoon' at twelve. Jeonghan only replied with a 'good morning' to the texts.

The tile was cold on his feet when he first stood up, and while he shuffled to the bathroom. A wake up call, of some sorts. Jeonghan left his cellphone on the counter of the sink, and used the restroom, washing his hands afterwards before he touched his face. 

The bristles of the toothbrush scrubbed against his teeth and gums, all the while Jeonghan looked at himself in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were darker than they were before, perhaps from his late night of packing orders for today. 

Jeonghan's eyes fell to the white bunnyhug hanging from one of the towel hooks after he spit out his toothpaste. 

"Free real estate." Jeonghan whispered, just before rinsing out his mouth. 

It was one o'clock by the time Jeonghan was out of the bathroom, having taken extra care to wash his face and attempt to wash his back in the shower. As he left the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he grabbed Joshua's sweater off the hook. 

Jeonghan walked back into their bedroom, reminded of the state of his side of the room compared to Joshua's. He'd save it for later, when he got home. Maybe he could surprise Joshua with a tidied up half of the bedroom. 

_Maybe._

* * *

Jeonghan had his car loaded up with parcels by two in the afternoon, and was headed out of the house and on his way to the postal office to drop it all off, only to repeat the same cycle on the next opposite day.

Jeonghan worked a day job as a receptionist on Tuesdays and Thursdays, helping to supplement his career in the fashion industry, as he knew he shouldn't rely solely on Joshua's income to fund his business. Jeonghan was working to become a designer for big companies, having worked his way from nothing, except for himself and his sewing machine and scraps of fabric he got from fabric stores. 

"Good afternoon, Jeonghan!" Yangyang called when Jeonghan walked into the office. "You need a cart?" He asks. 

Jeonghan shakes his head. "Gosh, no. I'm parked at the usual spot. Just thought I'd let you know to get your army at the door so we can get these packages rolling. I have a lot today!" He chides.

Yangyang smiles back. "I'll let them know!" He says, turning around to shout something to his coworkers in Mandarin. "Meet you there!" Yangyang says, as Jeonghan's on his way out the front door. 

It was a mistake to wear a sweater when the weather's so hot, but Jeonghan can't bear the thought of taking off the sweater, since it's one of his only chances to get to wear it. He'd rather suffer and sweat than force himself to part with an item of such value to him. 

Kun, Kunhang, Dejun, and Yangyang meet Jeonghan at the door before he even gets there. Jeonghan notices the shoe they shoved under the door to keep it open all the way, the pattern on it too funny not to laugh at. Jeonghan stifles his laugh into the sleeve of his sweater as he unlocks his car, in which Kunhang opens the trunk because he's the closest. 

Kun has to tell Dejun to get out of the cart, which turns to a slow debate as he climbs out. 

Jeonghan opens his back seat, watching as a stray box topples off the stacks he had made and onto the seat of the car. 

"Yangyang, there is stuff over here if you'd like to help me with it. We can let those three deal with the stuff in the trunk." Jeonghan calls, gesturing for Yangyang to come collect some boxes. Jeonghan picks up five, and moves to take them inside the office, to Sicheng, who is waiting patiently for him. 

"Good afternoon, Jeonghan. How are you doing?" Sicheng asks as Jeonghan's setting the boxes where they should be going. 

"Pretty good, how about yourself?" Jeonghan asks, looking at Sicheng with a smile. 

"I'm good!" Sicheng says, just before there's a loud screech and Kunhang and Dejun come barreling in with the cart. Dejun's delicately positioned on the cart in such a way that it's humorous, with Kunhang manning the controls like a madman. 

Jeonghan snorts. Kun comes in running after them. 

"Stop doing that!" Kun scolds them as Jeonghan slips out of the door to find Yangyang, sitting on the ground, laughing. 

"Funny, huh?" Jeonghan asks, picking up the parcels Yangyang left on the interior seat. 

The rest of Jeonghan's afternoon passes by relatively quickly, him having only stopped to buy food for dinner before returning home and having a four hour nap spread out on his bed.

* * *

  
  


What Joshua does not expect returning home from work, is what he finds in his bedroom.

The house is clean when he gets in, and has taken off his shoes, hung his bag at the door and put his keys on the hook. It looks almost untouched, like Jeonghan wasn't here. 

Jeonghan wasn't there, that was. His car was in the garage, but his body didn't seem to be in the house. 

"Jeonghan?" Joshua calls out, stepping further into the house. It's eerily silent, like he was playing a horror game. 

Joshua eases his way to the bedroom, making his steps lighter than they usually would be and opening the door with a feel of a high stakes mission.

He relaxes to see Jeonghan asleep on top of the bed. 

There's only one thing. 

_Jeonghan is wearing his sweater._

Had he always broken the rule like this? Or was it a one-time thing? Joshua didn't know. He walked to the bed, kneeling on it and placing his hand on Jeonghan's chest. He shook him slightly, just enough to wake him up. Jeonghan's eyes opened slowly, staring at Joshua for a second until he understood who it was. 

"Welcome home, Joshua." Jeonghan smiles, arching his back up and yawning, arms stretched over his head. 

"Thank you, Jeonghan." Joshua says back, smiling. 

"How was work?" Jeonghan asks. 

"It was good. Seungkwan came in with his kid. He's gotten really big recently. Soon he'll be taller than his dad, you know."

"That's great. I'll have to visit him soon."

They sit there, for a few moments, looking at each other. Joshua seems abnormally tense, so Jeonghan speaks up. 

"Something wrong, Shua?" Jeonghan asks, placing his hand on Joshua's thigh.

"You're wearing my sweater." Joshua says.

Jeonghan looks down at what he's wearing. 

"Oh, yeah, I am." He says, beginning to remove it.

"No. Keep it on." Joshua says, grabbing Jeonghan's hand. "I like it."

"I thought you didn't want me to wear your clothes." Jeonghan says, looking at his boyfriend.

"I only said that to see how long you could go without me noticing you were wearing them." Joshua says. "Honestly, two years is impressive, babe. I like how you make my sweaters smell all nice, it makes me want to eat you up sometimes." 

Joshua presses a kiss to Jeonghan's neck. He hears Jeonghan's breath catch in his throat. 

"Does this mean I can wear your clothes whenever I want? I've been eyeing a few pieces in your closet that would make for a very nice look." Jeonghan says, a hint of hope in his voice as he looks at his boyfriend, who is gazing back at him with starry eyes. 

"Definitely. Whatever is mine, is yours. You know that." 

Jeonghan grabs Joshua's face, leaning in to press a kiss to his nose. 

"Wonderful." Jeonghan smiles, pressing a kiss to Joshua's lips. 

They end up making out after that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had virtually no rehearsal for that. 
> 
> It's 2 am I'm going to bed
> 
> [my twitter!! ☆](https://twitter.com/hoshifcker?s=09)  
> [my tumblr!!! ☆](hoshifcker.tumblr.com)


End file.
